Bait
|image = TDA 2016 Bait.jpg |band = Wale |dance = Bait |album = Ambition |released = September 2, 2011 |genre = Hip Hop |label = Maybach Music |runtime = 4:29 |writer = |producer= Tone P. }} " " is a song by Wale. It was used for Anthony Curley's "Bait" solo. Lyrics Work work work work Yeah you know I got that work I'm why baby mamas leave I'm why baby fathers kirk Made it big with gogo And I made it with that dough flow This one right here for dc This one right here for polo Tee my pa palace flow hugo boss new balance flow Here they keep a rachet close And tend to think irrational Bait bait bait bait Bet I get like 8 of them They clapping and we balling No outfitting we at stadiums (Bait bait bait bait) boa lil g, moco, cobain and tre Floor seats at that wizards game So close I could give flip a play Ha my mojo back Majors gon' bring hovo back Shout out chicken getting chicken Like my north east homie fats Who that nigga she fool with? He don't do the same Babygirl I just move them I got that goodman game (Bait bait bait) Who's on my line I'm blowing up these bitches calling me (bait bait bait) I'll snatch your girl if your tripping She's on my line like I'm fishing (I got that) work work work work Yeah you know I got that work I'm why baby mamas leave I'm why baby fathers kirk (Bait bait bait) I'll snatch your girl if your slipping Talk a little g not to mention we got that Uh riding round I got some towson bait She said I'm her hideaway I get her off like a holiday Yeah that girl is top heavy for days That bottom half is fishy. what you a mermaid? Getting on my level joe nuvo new and yellow too They not pulling indo green like smoking whent that rello broke Never did I pedal coke but tony louis said I'm dope And tony jr. said I'm the hope Big homie hov said I am flose And I got that bait they all bad And they gonna fall in and out of love like my partner taz They need something to keep I need something to grab That's the end of my speech, I'm a need you to clap (Bait bait bait) Who's on my line I'm blowing up these bitches calling me (bait bait bait) I'll snatch your girl if your tripping She's on my line like I'm fishing I'll snatch your girl if your slipping Talk a little g not to mention we got that Speaking Dc, maryland virginia this the part where I need all my sexy ladies to report to the dance floor This bounce beat shit Tcb, wale talk to them cuz Work work work work Yeah you know I got that work I'm why baby mamas leave I'm why baby fathers kirk Work work work work all my bait I got to work Aww your slum that got to hurt this summers mine I got to work Work work work work Yeah you know I got that work I'm why baby mamas leave I'm why baby fathers kirk Work work work work all my bait I got to work Aww your slum that got to hurt this summers mine I got to work I ain't stopping till the town gets on These joint here not found at the mall Shorty I'm a dog don't handle no broad I be calling out game like miles dfarms I'm stuntin' yo shawty from 124 Make her come a bunch of times she buys be a bunch of clothes Girl stop being falatious this mercades is spacious Black and white through the city guess this is gentrification That fire flow the finest women I adore I'm cool with all these broads in here but I do not date lucaya hoes Bait bait who's on my lets go lets go (Bait bait bait) Who's on my line I'm blowing up these bitches calling me (bait bait bait) I'll snatch your girl if your slipping She's on my line like I'm fishing I got that (bait bait bait) Results *'TDA Las Vegas 2016': Did Not Make Top 10 Video Gallery The Dance Awards 2016 for Finals Competition Category:Anthony Solo Songs Category:2016 Solo Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hip Hop Category:The Dance Awards 2016